


Mo Chridhe Drabbles

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Mo Chridhe, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: A series of drabbles that take place in the modern AU "Mo Chridhe" world.





	1. The Ring Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotham-ruaidh asks: How about a quick peek from your modern au where frank is the dog?

Frank was weathered and gray, his black curly fur streaked with silver, but that didn’t stop the Fraser children from riling him up like a puppy. Robert, the youngest of the Fraser clan stood next to the aged dog, his hand lightly touching the dog’s head while William strapped the special collar around Frank’s neck.

A bright bouquet of pink and yellow flowers surrounded a plush cushion that held two silver rings.

“Are ye ready boy?” William asked the dog, giving him a quick yet loving scratch behind the ears.

The old dog emitted a low groan in pleasure as the younger Frasers laughed.

“Come on, we better get this ring bearer down the aisle.” Robert said clapping his older brother on the arm.


	2. Baby's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> westerhos said: I need Jamie taking obstinate dog!Frank on a walk. Chaos would ensue.

Claire and the wee bairn were napping after the flight back from Paris. Jamie had been wound up the entire flight and unable to sit still. He’d quickly found Frank’s harness and decided to run his anxiety out.

Married not even a month and already a small son filled their lives. Jamie’s heart swelled with love every time he held the small boy, but could shake the unease of being a father so soon. At 26, he wasn’t yet ready to start a family, yet he had one now.

Halfway down the sidewalk from the flat he and Claire shared, Frank sat on his haunches and refused to move. The dog threw all of his weight into it and jerked his head from side to side tugging hard on the leash.

“Come on Frank! Let’s go to the park,” Jamie sweet-talked to the stubborn dog, who still refused to move.

Frank looked back at the apartment and gave a low whine. He didn’t like being away from Claire, Jamie knew this, but Frank had grown to love him as well.

Jamie rubbed the dog’s head. “We’ll be back in an hour buddy. We just need to go for a wee run in the park.”

Frank turned back to the apartment and whined again. The door to the building opened and, pulling himself from Jamie’s grasp, Frank bolted back inside. Close on his heels, Jamie ran after the dog. The dog whined until Jamie let him in. Frank went to Jamie and Claire’s bedroom and pulled out the small harness meant for carrying the baby. It was a gift from Jared.

Jamie understood what the dog wanted and smiled.

Ten minutes later, wee Fergus strapped to his chest, Jamie and Frank went on a walk to the park.


	3. Missing Shoes

Claire heard a muffled yell followed by the yelp of the puppy and a string a Gaelic curses. She tried, and failed, to muffle her giggles.

“Are you alright?” she gasped between laughs.

 “Damn dog! Aye, I’m alright, but my shoes aren’t.” Jamie sighed exasperatedly throwing a single, mangled shoe to the floor.

 Claire tucked her lips beneath her teeth and strained not to laugh, her cheeks upturned and red with the effort.

 Jamie scrubbed his hands through his hair causing the red curls to frizz out to the sides. With a deep sigh, he slumped onto the couch and pulled Claire to him, burying his nose in her hair.

 “The damned pup ate one of my leather boots and was working on the second one. When he saw me coming for the door, he stopped and peed all over my remaining boot and your mudroom floor.” He kissed her head and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry for the mess, Sassenach. I’ve cleaned it up but you may want to go over it again.”

 “I hope you washed your hands before you touched me, Jamie Fraser!”

 Jamie tossed his head back and laughed.

 “Och, o’ course not! I just had that filthy boot in my hand. Do ye have any of my spare shoes here?”

 Claire thumped him hard on the chest. “Now I’m going to have to bleach this couch and my clothes! Let me go!” She struggled and Jamie only held her tighter. “And no, I don’t have any spare shoes of yours. Frank ate them all.”


	4. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mybeautifuldecay asks: Anything with Jamie and Claire cuddles <3/How about a M.C. anniversary dinner?

Jamie sighed heavily as the hired babysitter took a screaming Fergus from his arms and a reluctant Frank followed them inside, refusing to let his young master out of his sight. 

One year. He had been with them for one whole year, which meant he had been married to Claire for over a year and still had not had a chance to celebrate their anniversary. Glancing at his watch, Jamie ran to the car and headed to the cafe that started it all just three years ago. 

A basket loaded with tea, cakes, and various other delights sat securely buckled into the backseat. Jamie’s hands began to shake when he pulled the single red camellia bloom from the side of the basket; the man at the greenhouse said it meant of great love and of a fire in your heart for that person. Taking a deep breath to qualm his teenage-like nerves, Jamie strode into the hospital to collect his bride.

Claire saw him the moment he walked in, her heart in her throat and tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. He gave her that bone melting smile of his causing her to grip the nurses stand for support. Jamie crossed the room and gently tucked an unruly curl behind her ear, tenderly caressing her cheek as he went. 

“Mo nighean donn,” he whispered, handing her the flower. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. Smiling, she buried her nose half in the flower, half in his shirt, getting an overwhelmingly arousing combined scent of spicy musk and sweetness. 

“Happy Anniversary, mo chridhe,” he murmured into her hair. “May I escort you to dinner?” 

Claire nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Don’t come back until the weekend Claire!” Mrs. Fitz yelled overtop of the voices in the room. 

“Where are we going?” Claire asked as they made their way to the car. 

“Och, weel I thought we could have a wee picnic under the stars,” Jamie said, rubbing her arm. Claire sighed and leaned even closer to him, letting her body meld with his. 

“I’d like that.”


	5. French Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suhailauniverse said: What if one of the bairns takes the blame for something Frank did so he doesn't get in trouble, and they got sent to the naughty corner. And Frank joins them out of solidarity. <3

The sound of shattering glass filled Jamie with dread; the accompanying cries of his toddler daughter and slightly older son even more. Fergus was holding a screaming Faith on his lap when Jamie entered the bathroom. The hand mirror Claire used as her perfume bottle stand was shattered along the baseboards as well as her one indulgence: the expensive French perfume.

Jamie disregarded the mess and frantically checked over his children; not a scratch, thank God.

“Da?” Fergus said in a small voice, tears in his eyes. “We didna mean to. It was an axey-dent.” His son’s lower lip trembled along with Faith’s still screaming sobs. Jamie grabbed Faith--she quickly settled her face in his neck--then reached out a hand to his son. Fergus took his hand and began to shake as the adrenaline took hold of his small frame.

Carefully taking the children into the bedroom, Jamie sat down and extended his free arm out, inviting Fergus to join him on his lap.

“Tell me what happened, mo mac. I promise ye, I wilna get angry,” Jamie said gently, smoothing Fergus’s dark curls back.

“We was playing in the bathroom. Faith was just like Mam so I wanted her to smell like her too.” His lower lip trembled more.

“So you were climbing and accidentally knocked over your Mam’s mirror and perfume?”

Fergus went wide-eyed and started to shake his head, then nodded furiously.

“It’s okay, mo mac. Ye ken ye shouldn’t be climbing or messing with your Mam’s things.”

“I ken, Da,” Fergus said dejectedly. Faith mumbled something into Jamie’s neck.

“What was that, a nighean?”

“Wasna Fewgus, Fwank,” Faith said a little louder. Just as though he’d been called from Faith’s tiny uttering, Frank strutted into the bedroom, smelling strongly of Claire’s perfume and sporting a small cut on his muzzle.


	6. Scrapbooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lindseyylu17 said: I would love to see Jamie compile a photo album for Claire with photos the children, vacations, birthdays, Christmases, their many houses, their wedding, etc.

“Ifrinn!” Jamie exclaimed before quickly pulling his thumb up to his mouth, sucking at the cut.

“Oh Grandda, thassa bad word!” Mandy admonished, waving her finger at him, looking exactly like her grandmother.

“Aye! That is a bad word and none of ye should repeat it!” Jamie said, look over each his grandchildren. Germain and Jemmy were sniggering behind their hands while their sisters each crossed their arms sternly.

“You shouldna be sayin it either grandda,” Felicity said with such conviction it made Jamie smile.

“Ach, I promise a nighean, I’ll no say it again while you’re here,” he said, ruffling her blonde curls. “Now, can one of ye hand me the frilly border for this picture? I think your Grannie would like it.”

Joan and Mandy squabbled over who got to hand their grandfather the lace border when little Ellen Claire plucked a second one from the pile and gently handed it to her grandfather with cheeky smile and an air of satisfaction.

“Thank ye, a leannan,” Jamie said, kissing her temple just on the hairline of her messy red curls.

It took them several weekends while his daughters and daughters-in-law took turns in distracting his wife with different activities. Jamie arranged for each of the families to pose for a photo to add to the wee book, a section divider for the start of a new chapter. Rounding his grandchildren up to take a photo was like herding cats, the older ones wanted to play video games, the younger ones running amuck in the yard, and the youngest, just an infant, wanting to curl up and sleep in his grandfather’s arms instead of be held by his sister.

“There, just to the right Jane. William place your hands on over hers on her belly, that’s it! Now bring your thumbs together making a heart. Perfect!” Snapping the photo, it was the last photo he needed for the wee book.

“Perfect,” he mumbled again, thumbing through the extra large scrapbook. Their early days, all the way up to the last page, which was a photo he took just last night of all the children and grandchildren surrounding himself and Claire. His heart burst with joy as he delicately touched each precious face in the photo.

“What have you got there?” Claire asked, a smile evident in her voice. Jamie jerked and his heart raced from the jolt.

“Ach, weel, it was supposed to be your anniversary present from me, but I suppose you can have it now.” Jamie handed over the scrapbook and watched as Claire’s eyes filled with love and tears.


	7. Good Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leibeezer asked: Can they have Frank go to obedience school?

Frank sat obediently on the corner of the sidewalk, acting the picture of well trained. Claire knew otherwise; he was supposed to start dog obedience school that day. Frank had destroyed not only every pair of boots Jamie owned, but Claire’s work shoes as well. Leather shoes seemed to be his kryptonite. The moment he was away from the shoes, he was a typical exuberate puppy, but not destructive. Claire and Jamie hoped that the obedience school would help train him out of eating their expensive, and needed shoes.

“Frank! Come here,” Claire said authoritatively. The dog trudged to her side and sat back down, looking up with mournful eyes.

“Wow mommy! Did you see that dog! I hope Chester learns how to obey as good as that one!”

“Yes, sweetheart, that’s why we’re bringing him to this school.” The mother and son walked up to Claire and Frank. “Ma’am do you mind me asking how long it took in this school before your dog could do that?”

Frank’s tongue lolled out of his mouth with a grin that reeked of smugness and his tail twitched in pleasure. Claire was flustered and struggled for words.

“He hasn’t gone to the school yet.”

The woman’s eyes widened. “Well why are you bringing him if he minds so well?”

Claire blushed furiously. “Other reasons madam.”

Frank still sat at his mistress’s feet, calm and collected while the small dog called Chester, strained at his leash and barked madly at anything and everything.


End file.
